


Breathe Easy

by kairis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mikasa makes an appearance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex, Uniform kink(ish), canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairis/pseuds/kairis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren comes across a painful reminder. Armin is, thankfully, there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my bff's (<3) birthday, which was approximately like a century ago. We've been spinning a lot of Eremin ideas together, and, well, I always promised I'd write them out at some point.

He’d been sorting through the contents of his armoire and its piles of unfolded and wrinkled clothes and mismatched socks. Eren found the pair of trousers, neatly folded over underneath several shirts. Right below the pants, he found the jacket, still camel colored and neatly folded as if Mikasa had just handed his ironed clothes to him. He gently took the items out from the armoire and laid them out across the bed behind him. Unfolding the trousers and jacket, Eren smoothed out any of the wrinkles in the fabrics. Around the knees of the pants were permanently darkened irregular stretches of fabric, from where the grass and dirt stains had been too much for even the strongest soap. The parts below the knee were much brighter and whiter than the parts above, slowly fading upwards from a bright white to a pale grayish tone. The jacket, too, had its share of stains and a couple of spots where Eren could remember distinctly there had been tears in it (the elbows and the cuffs).

He wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it, but suddenly he was stripping out of his clothes and forcing himself into the clothes he’d worn as a skinny, underfed fifteen year old. At nineteen years old, he was not fitting into the clothes quite as well as he would have several years back. Distinctly, Eren felt that the pants had to have been much looser, and the jacket did not previously reach up so high on his chest. The hem of the pants just barely brushed over his ankles now, exposing the tanned skin modestly. Slowly, Eren made his way to the opposite side of the room to view himself in the mounted full length mirror beside the windows. Spots on the glass were smudged and dirtied from collecting dust.

For a moment, Eren was distracted from his reflection in the mirror by the view out the window panes. The sky was clear and light, except for a patch of wispy cotton clouds dotting the horizon in the distance, where the ocean and the heavens met. On the stretch of grass before the land sloped down into sandy beach, Mikasa was barely visible underneath the shade of the large sycamore tree of the yard. Eren guessed that she was working outside on her needlework, like she so often had done for the past few years. He clearly pictured her delicate fingers moving precisely in line with the sharp needle, creating tiny flowers and birds with just colorful thread.

Eren craned his neck and panned the view of the yard to try and spot if Armin was also with Mikasa, but he couldn’t spot him. It was a beautiful day to be outside. It was strange for Armin to not be out of the house and enjoying the weather.

The same could be said for Eren, though.

He peeled his gaze from the window and back to the mirror when he felt cool air on his ankles, reminding him suddenly of what he had come to this side of the room for. Looking back at him in the mirror was himself, in his full view. He tried to remember what he would have looked like when he first received the uniform all those years ago, but his memory failed him. Trying to imagine his features now being softened and rounded didn’t help either. Eren was too accustomed to how he looked now to be able to compare his looks to all those years before. He was tanner now, his shoulders had broadened slightly, his facial features were no longer quite so soft and young.

From the side of the mirror, a metal glint caught Eren’s eyes. He turned and spotted belt buckles partially covered by stray articles of clothing in the armoire. Hastily, Eren went back to the opened doors and grabbed the stashed away leather belts. Sitting underneath the belts, he found its matching sash and grabbed it as well.

Before long, Eren had assembled himself into a strange recollected version of his fifteen year old self without the bulk of the maneuvering gear strapped to his thighs and back. It wasn’t a very comfortable way to dress. The belts were stiff and cracked from lack of wear and tear for the past few years. Eren studied his reflection curiously in the mirror, taking the care to straighten out a couple of lingering wrinkles in the fabrics.

The sight of himself in the mirror, despite the obvious differences between then and now, was almost unsettling. It made his stomach churn as memories came trickling into his mind and of familiar sensations of pain tingling in the back of his hand. Eren rolled a balled fist to crack his wrist and ease himself.

“I haven’t seen you in that for a while.”

Eren whipped his head back to find Armin standing in the door frame, arms loaded with stacks of folded laundry up to just beneath his chin. A fond look was in his eyes as he kept them glued to Eren while one handedly stuffing the clothing into his own opened armoire.

“Yeah, it has been a long time.” Eren shrugged. The shoulder harness was digging into his back with the movement.

“I think you’re forgetting something, too.” Armin offhandedly was rummaging through the contents of the drawers beneath the armoire. He approached Eren, who had returned to checking himself out in the mirror, with the sound of metal jingling lightly from his hand.

“You forgot this.” Armin lifted his arms up to place a loop of forest green ribbon with a heavy medal hanging from it around Eren’s neck. “There. You’re dressed.”

Eren made a quick glance to Armin’s reflection. He was almost the same height as Eren now, his head resting only a few centimeters above Eren’s shoulders. His blue eyes were heavy lidded in expression, like he was deep in thought. Conscious of Armin probably contemplating himself, Eren switched his gaze to view the six pointed star shaped medal sitting on his chest, gleaming goldenly in the afternoon sunlight. Lightly, he rubbed the cool metal in between his fingers to feel the ridges of the lettering and engraved scene of a rugged mountainscape. The tiny details of the engraving gave him a very real sense of imagery, imagining the rolling valley fields spread below craggy mountains, a beautiful scene he achieved by doing terribly unimaginable things.

Armin had draped his arms loosely around Eren’s neck now, fingers dangling over his chest. Slowly, Armin gently wrestled the medallion out of Eren’s grasp to leave it sitting atop his chest once more.

“Don’t think about it. It’s all over. It has been for years.” Armin nuzzled into the crook of Eren’s neck.

“I know. I wasn’t.” His ears felt flushed the moment he started the first sentence. Eren knew Armin was smart enough to figure out his lie, but it felt better to pretend anyway.

“Right.” The presumptuous tone of voice Armin used clued Eren in on the detection of the lie.

Armin’s breath was warm on his skin, soft and regular like a heartbeat. Eren looked at themselves in the mirror, watching as Armin removed his arms from around his neck to place them around Eren’s waist loosely. He started tugging the collar of the jacket down, planting small kisses with soft lips across the revealed skin of Eren’s neck. Eren let himself melt into Armin’s warmth, feeling the tension start to sink away and out of mind. He felt himself growing weaker, shutting his eyes and leaning back into Armin’s embrace.

Armin started teasing the skin, grazing his teeth lightly across it. Eren shuddered, prompting Armin to gently sink his teeth into the skin and suckle it. From the pit of his stomach was a warm sensation, like it was spreading from Armin’s hands into his own body. When Armin had momentarily stopped to breathe through his mouth, Eren unclasped Armin’s hands around his waist and let the embrace fall. He turned to face Armin, who appeared confused at his actions and then swooped down to plant his lips against Armin’s.

Armin returned his arms to be linked around Eren, circling around his neck as they kissed. Eren could taste the balm Armin applied to his lips every morning, sculpting soft lips tasting faintly floral (lavender? Eren couldn’t remember what it was Armin told him he used to make it smell so good). Armin was on his toes, trying to make himself just a tiny bit taller in order to prevent any awkwardness in their height difference. They pulled apart briefly to push their foreheads together, looking into each other’s eyes mixed with fondness and desire while breathing heavily.

“You need to relax,” Armin murmured, his fingers tangling through locks of Eren’s hair. “Why’d you put this on, anyway?”

The pants were nearing a confinement Eren couldn’t really endure for much longer. “I don’t really know.”

There was no way that Armin was in the dark and hadn’t noticed yet. Eren really wished that Armin wasn’t such a damn tease. He knew exactly how to get straight to him. The coy look in Armin’s eyes suggested he had already caught on; for the sake of everything holy, Eren’s legs were rubbed up right against Armin’s thighs, his dick stiffening right up against him.

Finally, though it definitely hadn’t been the eternity that Eren believed it to be, Armin lowered one of his hands slowly to slip the button of the pants undone and tug at the stiff zipper. The metal teeth of the zipper _clicked_ as they were run over with the head, giving Eren an audible sign of relief. He reversed backwards, letting himself lean against the wall and the windowsill, bringing Armin with him.

Armin tugged the brown sash down Eren’s waist, letting to fall down to the floor. He quickly unbuckled the belts around Eren’s thighs, which fell down to the floor with a clink of the metal buckles. Eren gripped the windowsill tightly in anticipation and pushed his hips forward slightly, feeling a chill run down his body while Armin dragged the pants down to let them gather at Eren’s ankles. Instead of getting immediately to the business of rolling down the shorts Eren wore beneath his pants, Armin lifted up one of Eren’s feet one at a time to completely remove the trousers. He looked up at Eren from his crouching position on the ground, caught his lover’s attention, and diverted his eyes over to the side, indicating the bed.

Eren complied, if only out of a small curiosity to what Armin was trying to imply. Armin backed away to let Eren move to the bed and started fussing with the button and zipper on his pants. Eren watched from his perch at the edge of the bed with sultry eyes as Armin started to undress, stripping off his trousers and button up shirt. Even though it appeared that Armin was paying full focus to the process of quickly unbuttoning himself, Eren was certain that he caught a glint of Armin’s eyes glancing towards him a couple times. Vaguely, Eren recalled memories of the first time Armin had undressed for him, and just for him. It made his cheeks flush bright red as he remembered the tiny details like the smooth feel of Armin’s skin and the way Armin had bashfully crossed his arms over his chest as a shield.

Eren could see traces of the younger Armin now, the same soft, peachy skin and slim figure. The bashfulness had been done away with for the most part now; Armin had a thin layer of newfound confidence in himself that he’d gotten over the past few years.

Eren finished the job that Armin had started on himself, throwing the old uniform jacket, his shorts, and his shirt off into a pile on the floor. He left the badge hanging around his neck, the metal of it starting to heat up from his rising body temperature. Armin then gave Eren a sly look as he removed the last item of clothing left, slipping out of his underclothes and setting them aside.

In a frenzied, fleeting moment, Eren found his and Armin’s lips connected again, as Armin straddled his legs around Eren to seat himself in between the gap of Eren’s spread legs. Armin’s fingers creeped up Eren’s chest, snaking over rifts of muscle and warm skin. He rubbed one of Eren’s nipples in a circular motion in between his thumb and index finger while pushing himself up upon Eren’s body. Eren let himself fall onto his back, landing against the stiff mattress and quilt and using his strength to pull up backwards more towards the head of the bed. Armin crawled against the length of Eren’s body, on his hands and knees, his face hanging above Eren’s. His golden locks brushed lightly up against Eren’s cheeks as Armin lowered himself to kiss once more.

Eren let Armin take the charge, letting himself be completely pleased. Armin moved on from the kiss at the mouth back to Eren’s nipples, taking one between his fingers and the other in between his lips. At a slowly increasing pace, Armin circled one of the nipples with his tongue, bringing a sort of electrifying sensation to Eren surging through his limbs as a low groan escaped his mouth. He grabbed for Armin’s hair, running his fingers through the locks. Armin stopped for a moment, lifting his head up to look to Eren.

They locked eyes, Eren breathing shallowly, Armin with a knowing soft smile upon his lips. Eren was not the kind to beg, but he felt himself on the brink of just plainly saying it out loud. Feeling Armin’s bareness and his radiant heat rubbing against his body was winding him up far too much now.

Armin was suddenly reaching off the bedside and sitting up, scooting along Eren’s body to fiddle through the contents of the bedside cabinet. The absence of Armin’s warmth along his chest was chilling, but waited in eager anticipation for Armin to return back, an emerald green glass bottle in hand.

Eren pulled himself up to support himself against the bed’s wooden headboard, the muscles of his back pressing against the carved wood. He watched hungrily as Armin uncorked the bottle, absently noting that he was glad they hadn’t returned it back to the kitchen yet from earlier in the week. Leaning back against the headboard, Eren spread his legs out and drew his knees up at a slight bend. Eren couldn’t remember the last time he and Armin had done it this way, and all he could remember of the subject was of the incredibly embarrassed pink flush across Armin’s nose and cheeks and the constant whisperings of comfort he’d needed to assure that everything was going beyond exceptionally.

But Armin was past that now. It was obvious. Eren could see, feel, even hear the change as Armin prodded Eren’s entrance with oil slicked fingers, humming softly while busying himself with preparation.

And then, Armin was upon him again, smothering Eren’s neck with a long, slow kiss before moving up to press their foreheads together. He looked slightly offput, eyes glassed over.

“You’ll do fine,” Eren murmured, Armin’s breath hot on his flushed face.

“No, it’s not that,” Armin replied. He dove in for a tender kiss on Eren’s rough lips before pausing again. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Of course he was concerned. Eren’s mind had completely wandered from the reason he’d even need comforting, but he remembered the weight of the medal sitting on his chest and the ribbon wrapped around his neck.

“I’m fine.” Eren gave him a sly grin. “Trust me.”

Eren went for the kiss this time, pressing his and Armin’s lips together and slipping his tongue into Armin’s mouth. He grabbed onto Armin’s backside, pushing him further downward along his body and bucked his hips up slightly.

“Patient there, Eren.” He swore he heard Armin playfully stifle a giggle. He didn’t think he could ever keep himself quite as composed as Armin was, especially in a time like now.

He was almost too focused on the way Armin’s eyes had brightened and how the way the flushed redness blended in smoothly over Armin’s slightly sunburnt cheeks that he didn’t feel Armin start to gently slide himself in. But Eren felt the twinge of intrusion, felt the satisfying sensation of giving himself up to Armin, and he dug his fingertips gently into the muscles of Armin’s back.

Armin set for a steady rhythm, gradually thrusting himself in with more intensity. He layered fervent kisses atop Eren’s clavicles, and teased the skin with a light grazing of his teeth. Eren twisted his body slightly under the feelings of pleasure radiating throughout his nerves. 

For several long moments, they stayed that way, frenzied and sloppy kisses exchanged between lips and one another’s necks. Eren couldn’t hold back a series of low pitched whines as Armin started to move faster, thrusting himself in deeper and harder.

Softly, Eren mixed a moan with Armin’s name, grabbing Armin’s direct attention for a split moment. Armin tantalizingly breathed down Eren’s neck, murmuring words that almost always made Eren’s entire body red hot with burning demand to be pleased.

His breath hitched, and he clamped his teeth down in a strong grit as Armin’s hand wandered down further south to take hold of his cock.

Armin curled his fingers around the girth of Eren’s cock, rubbing up and down the length with gradually increasing speed. Eren groaned breathlessly, shutting his eyes to listen to the sounds of Armin moaning softly in pleasure from release.

In combination with the act of pulling himself out, Armin kept his fingers around Eren’s cock, alternating between rubbing the shaft and toying with the head. Eren felt himself tensing up in preparation for a climax, but he tried to will himself to hold out a little longer. He was still brimming with desire for Armin’s touch and presence. With the absence of Armin within him, Eren let his feet fall to mattress, his legs cradling Armin’s frame.

Armin continued the one handed toying with Eren’s cock, proving it much more difficult for Eren to withhold himself. He was enchanted by the way Armin so expertly touched the sensitive skin, how he knew just what it took make him feel close to begging for a release.

Armin’s name slipped from Eren’s lips as radiating jolts of energy filled his limbs while he reached his peak. Clenching his fists to ball up the bedsheets, Eren’s legs writhed with relief and satisfaction at finally reaching what he’d wanted. Armin had sat up now, pink tongue flicking over his fingers to lick off Eren’s foamy cum. He caught Eren’s eye before he finished, sending him a soft smile.

Eren pulled himself back up, folding his legs beneath him. “I think you deserve an award or something for that.”

“Eren, we do these kind of things all the time. It’s not a big deal at all.” Armin brushed his bangs to the side of his forehead dampened with sweat.

No protest came at all from Armin, though, when Eren removed the ribbon and medal from his neck and placed it around Armin’s own neck. Eren draped his arms over Armin’s shoulders, leaning in to plant a warm kiss on Armin’s lips.

“Well, Honorary Captain Armin Arlert, I have the utmost desire to fully acknowledge your very refined sexual prowess,” Eren said in an overly dignified and far too deep voice.

“Honorary Captain is your title.”

“Let me pretend,” Eren whined, in a break of the dignified character he’d been just a few seconds ago.

Armin rolled his eyes and returned Eren’s kiss with a quick peck on the lips. They shared a short gaze into each other's eyes; Eren admired the the skin beneath Armin’s eyes crinkled with his smile, the way the color of his eyes were brilliantly lit by the afternoon sun. Almost in a trance of adoration for those eyes so full of everything Eren loved about Armin, his beauty, his character, everything, Eren nearly didn’t realize Armin reaching to grab his right hand.

Instead of locking their fingers together, Armin brought Eren’s hand up to his soft lips to plant kisses along the back of it. Every space he could, Armin brushed his lips up against in gentle kisses, from Eren’s knobby knuckles to his wrist.

And Eren knew exactly why; it was Armin’s go-to for comforting him. It was almost like he was wiping away all of the awful memories of when there was a completely different reason for a mouth to be brought to his hand, the infliction of teeth tearing against skin being replaced with soothing and gentle kisses. There was no uneasiness left to melt away this time, and Eren was purely feeling the sensations of Armin’s love and care for him.

Armin stopped once his lips had reached Eren’s wrist. Using his hand, Eren tipped up Armin’s chin so they were once more looking into each other’s eyes. Their lips met once more, though lacking the feverity of frenzied desire from earlier. Eren leaned into the kiss deeper, placing his palms on Armin’s bare thighs and giving them a gentle squeeze. Armin’s tongue slipped against Eren’s bottom lip, slowly and teasingly in response. Eren took that as an invitation to move further, and he slid his hands farther along Armin’s thighs. Along the sensitive skin of Armin’s inner thighs, Eren rubbed his thumbs in small circles. A low groan issued from Armin’s mouth as he slinked his hands down Eren’s neck to pull him away from their kiss and towards his steadily hardening cock.

Hungrily, Eren opened his mouth to take the tip in, arching his back to get a better angle. He ran his tongue against the shaft as he started inching further up, puckering and sucking when he deemed necessary. The satisfying sounds of Armin’s low moans filled his ears, taking over his senses.

He heard his name being said somewhere in the frenzy, but he could only focus on the immense gratification he felt as toyed with Armin’s cock. It wasn’t until he realized the absence of Armin’s hands around his neck that he chanced a look away from Armin’s body and up to his face.

Armin’s head was turned towards the ajar door of their bedroom, his eyes widened and mouth grimacing while a deep red flush spread across his face. For a split second, Eren didn’t realize what exactly was happening until he saw Mikasa standing in the doorway. Her face was buried into the crook of her elbow, covering up her eyes. The apron tied over her skirt had a fresh dusting of flour on it, which only really meant one thing.

“I want to know where the olive oil went,” Mikasa muttered in a strained tone, tightly balling the fist of her raised arm. “It’s my turn to make dinner.”

This was definitely not the first time this had happened before, but Eren was never sure what to do exactly. He was too shocked at the act of being walked in on to even remove his mouth from around Armin’s cock and could only keep his tongue limp and unmoving. The green glass bottle discarded to the bedside table flashed through his mind, but he felt too paralyzed to be able to even speak.

And it couldn’t be that she hadn’t figured out where it was. That was why she had come to the bedroom.

“We’ll give it back in a few minutes.” Armin’s voice came out in a quiet squeak, his eyes still looking in horror towards Mikasa.

“Make sure to wash your hands.”

Mikasa left, shutting the door behind her while never once uncovering her eyes. Armin sighed heavily in relief, his shoulders drooping down. Eren finally was able to pull his mouth away from Armin, and he instead settled for running his fingers through Armin’s locks before speaking again.

“Wanna finish this up, or are you good for now?” Eren asked, running his tongue around the rim of his mouth to clear away bits of precum. He could tell by the way Armin’s face was steadily growing to be rather redder that he was no longer quite as interested.

“Let’s come back to this later.” Armin flashed a momentary shaky grin to Eren, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Definitely.” Eren drew himself closer to Armin, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

Armin settled his head into the crook of Eren’s neck, his hands resting upon his chest. The medallion rung around Armin’s neck pressed against Eren’s chest, its ridges and curves warm and solid.

It was almost a comfort to think of its presence, a heavy pressure on his chest. Definitely not because of the thoughts and memories it provoked Eren’s mind to fill with, but because of the warmth the medal was surrounded with. Armin’s body against his own, Armin’s very existence, surrounding and overtaking the negativity.

“Hey, Eren,” Armin murmured. “Are you still alright?”

“I’m fine. Trust me.”

It was with complete sincerity this time.


End file.
